In Cries of Help!
In Cries of Help! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of the season as well the seventh case overall. It is featured as the first case set in the The Red Gardens district of Parinaita. Plot After the team Beat the Winds of Justice once and for all. They went to The Red Gardens after getting a strange doll's house piece, they arrived in "River's way" to find the murdered body of Jake Mayfair in the river. They pulled him out and send him to Duncan and carried on with the investigate. They filed 3 suspects, A CEO of a company called "Big & Greedy", Austin Gulps, and two members of the Dockents's family, Arron Dockents and Osward Dockents. They then went to Duncan and heard that that Jake was murdered by a flower called Nerium Oleander. The team takes the information and recaps in the police station before Arron ordered that the team goes to the Dockents house. His father wanted to see them! They went and saw Osward's and Arron's father, Thaddeus Dockents, and he ordered that he gets some answers as to how a murder could have happened so close to his manor house. They then went and investigated more and found clues to another suspect, Halka Null, who was a historian. After dealing with all the suspects again. Kia and the player talked in the park before being shot at with a gun! They went and saw who was shooting at them and asked Austin about why he did it. After getting answers, they carry on until they had everything they needed to arrest Osward Dockents for the murder. They questioned Osward about the murder of Jake but she wouldn't reveal anything and the lawyer was getting on the nerves of Kia as he kept trying not to make Osward confess. Suddenly in a rage of anger. Kia locked the lawyer out of the room and screamed at Osward saying that they had EVERYTHING on her. Then Osward, who was very scared, said that she did it because of what the victim did 16 years ago. She revealed, while crying, that the victim tried to murder her for being "too rich". She then went into the grim details of what happened that day. She recounted being on a walk round the grounds when the victim kidnapped her and threw acid in her face and while she was screaming in pain, Jake hit her with an axe. She lay there bleeding for hours until her father found her. The team was completely shocked about the motive and arrested her for the murder. In the courtroom, the judge had papers to prove everything that Osward said, provided by her father, and she chose not to sentence her to prison since it would be a health and safety nightmare, the judge choose to sentence her to 1 month's community service but didn't disclose what it was to be. Later on, the team were talking together about the case and wondered about the strange piece they got in the mail just a few days ago and then, just as they said that, another piece of the thing appeared and they connected it to the piece they got before and they realised. It was the Dockents's manor and there was a dead puppet in the Study! After the team arrested Osward, they talked about the new piece which revealed a "dead" puppet in the study when they were interrupted by Louis Wilingtom, who said that he needed help with something and Thaddeus came in saying he needed help. They talked to Louis about what he needed. He revealed that he was looking for an old scroll which included details of an old painting from the 17th centery. The team agreed to help him with his puzzle and got looking. They found a coded notebook, which they opened without any issue and send it to Rupert. After he finished, he confirmed that they needed to talk to a Monk called Brother Thomas to ask about the painting. They did as told but the Monk told them that the painting was taken many years ago by some other church. With their search over, they returned to the police station. They asked Thaddeus what was wrong and he replied that he seemed to have lost something very important to him. They went looking for it and found a faded piece of paper in the wood basket, they recovered what was on it and it was a map of the river, they went there and found a small box. They opened it to find a master bedroom piece with a note under it saying "I'm just trying to help you solve a case from 40 years again!". They found out they had a cold case on their hands and went the piece to Jessica. She told them that the piece was very well made but that the model in the room was that of Thaddeus. The team went to question Thaddeus about being there on the day of the "murder". He confirmed that he had nothing to do with it and then send them away disgraced by the team assumption. They regrouped at the police station and talked about this. The chief then came in with a video and a message. They watched the video and it showed the Monk hiding the painting in a secret room in the church. The message said "I guess you talked to the Monk about the painting. I'm here to say that the Monk is lying". The chief was annoyed at this and Told the team to get some REAL answers from the monk. Summary Victim * Jake Mayfair Murder weapon * Nerium Oleander Killer * Osward Dockents Suspects Austinsuspect1.png|Austin Gulps Osward-1suspect.png|Osward Dockents Arronsuspect1.png|Arron Dockents Thaddeussuspect.png|Thaddeus Dockents Halkasuspect1.png|Halka Null Quasi-suspects Louisquasi.png|Louis Wilingtom Brother_Thomas.png|Brother Thomas Killer's Profile *The killer plays the harp. *The killer is claustrophobic. *The killer has been to America *The killer has a scar or scratches. *The killer is part of the Dockents's family Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate River's End (Clues: Victim's body, Bank card, Locked chest; Victim Identified: Jake Mayfair) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Opened chest) *Examine Opened Chest (Result: Picture of male; New suspect: Arron Dockents) *Question Arron Dockents about being on the crime scene. *Examine Bank card (Result: Bank details; New suspect: Austin Gulps) *Question Mr. Gulp if he saw anything at the river. (New crime scene: Ribbon Heart's Forest) *Investigate Ribbon Heart's Forest (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Hunting Rifle) *Examine Hunting Rifle (Result: Name; New suspect: Osward Dockents) *Speak with Osward Dockents. *Examine Victim's Jacket (Result: Threatening message to Victim) *Analyse Threatening message (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is claustrophobic.) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the harp; Murder weapon filed: Nerium Oleander) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *New suspect: Thaddeus Dockents *See what Thaddeus wants (New crime scene: Dockents's manor) *Investigate Dockents's manor (Clues: Broken phone, pile of plants) *Examine Broken phone (Result: Fixed phone) *Question Thaddeus about the text message to the victim (Profile Updated: Thaddeus plays the harp) *Examine Pile of Plants (Result: Strange plant) *Analyse strange plant (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to America; New crime scene: Clear Space) *Examine clear space (Clues: Type writer, Coffee cup) *Examine Type writer (Result: Angry message to the victim) *Ask Arron about the angry letter (Profile Updated: Arron plays the harp and is claustrophobic.) *Examine Coffee cup (Result: Coded name) *Examine coded name (Result: Name matched) *Question Osward as to why she hated the victim (Profile Updated: Osward plays the harp, is claustrophobic and has been to America; New suspect: Halka Null) *Ask Halka Null about the fight (Profile Updated: Halka is is claustrophobic and has been to America) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Austin about shooting at the team (Profile Updated: Austin plays the harp, is claustrophobic and has been to America; New crime scene: Old Piano) *Investigate Old Piano (Clues: Lost and found box, Torn history book) *Examine Torn History book (Result: Murder at Docents's manor) *Question Halka about her book (Profile Updated: Halka plays the Harp) *Examine Lost and Found box (Result: Strange Device) *Analyse Strange device (09:00:00) *Ask Thaddeus about the new bear trap in his manor (Profile Updated: Thaddeus has been to America and is Claustrophobic) *Investigate River's Way Lake (Clues: Pile of leafs, Dirty picture frame) *Analyse Pile of Leafs (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar or scratches.) *Examine Dirty Picture frame (Result: Skin flacks) *Analyse Skin Flacks (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is part of the Dockents's family) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto The Cold's House (1/5) (1 star) The Cold's House (1/5) *Talk to Louis about what he wants (Available at the beginning of The Cold's House) *Investigate Clear Space (Clue: Coded book) *Examine Coded Book (Result: Notes) *Analyse Notes (09:00:00) *Speak with Brother Thomas about the painting (Reward: 20,000 coins) *See what is troubling Thaddeus (Available at the beginning of The Cold's House; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dockents's Manor (Result: Wood Basket) *Examine Wood basket (Result: Piece of paper) *Examine piece of paper (Result: Clues to next piece) *Investigate River's Way Lake (Clue: Small box) *Examine Small box (Result: Master Bedroom piece) *Analyse Master Bedroom piece (04:00:00) *Question Thaddeus about the Puppet in the Study (Reward: 1970's clothes) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:The Red Gardens